Azula's night
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: What exactly happens on her wedding, and what Zuko has planned for her that night. Zuko/Azula, Zucest!
1. chapter 1

Azula's Night

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or its characters, only my own plot with them, so I do not take credit for anything other than the story.

A/N: Okay this one is m rating don't kill me, I just think those two would be a lot more steamy then what most people right about them. Oh Azula's 17 but Zuko's now 19. Onto the story.

***Story***

Azula looked at herself in the full length mirror, the red and gold wedding robes clung to her in all the right places. She secretly smiled to herself knowing that she had won the battle for Zuko's heart in the end. 17 year old Azula was about to become Fire Lady and wife to her beloved brother. Katara smiled at he younge bride and walked over putting a whie flower piece she herself had made in the Princesses curly hair. Only when Katara left to get her flowers did Azula sneek a glance at Mai and when she noticed she was getting an icy stare she gave one right back. To say Azula was surprised she showed up was an understatement this is where her brother left Mai standing at the altar two years ago. Still Mai was her friend, and friends are supposed to be happy for each other right?

Ursa came in and looked about ready to cry when she saw Azula. She took her hand and started to led her down the isle. Azula smirked a little as she saw her brother not so stubly looking over the confines of her dress lingering on the lacy top part and sleeves. Sokka whispered something in his ear and Zuko gathered whatever dignity he had left to take her hand from their mother.

After they gave their exchanges and shared a kiss Azula was whisked off to her room to get changed and gather her bags. She ruffled around in her closet until she found a short, orange, lacy gown. She pulled half her hair up making sure some of the curls stayed around her face. She put out the flame and shut the door to go look for Zuko.

They had barely made it into the house before Zuko's hands encircled her waist and pulled her towards him. "You know as a brother I should be concerned with how much your gowns show." He said lightly nipping her ear, she sighed and turned back towards him playing with his belt.

"And as a husband Zuzu?" She purred in his ear tracing the outines of his chest through his robes, he gave a small shudder and growled. He kissed her and whispered against them.

"I'm upset it doesn't show more." He said claiming her neck kissing and biting, making sure there would be a mark there tomorrow. Azula laughed and pulled away from him, she was enjoying herself way too much.

"Where's the fun in that ZuZu?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woohoo chapter 2 of Azula's night, please Review and let me know what you think that would be great thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or the characters, I only own the plot I make with them.

Chapter 2:

Zuko picked her up and carried her to their room dropping her on the bed. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, she was only left in her bindings while he still had his pants on. She bent down and pulled them off giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. As he started to undo her bindings a thought came into his mind. He was about to take his little sister's innocence from him, his 17 year old sister. He sighed and pulled away reaching for his pants, there's no way he could do that.

"I can't do this Azula, at least not with you." He didn't miss the look of hurt that passed over his sister's face, he didn't mean for that to come out the way It did, he sighed and pulled her to him, she took that opportunity to flip their positions so she was on top. She took the pants from him and threw them somewhere else in the room. "Azula what are you doing?"

She smirked at him and lifted her eyebrows underneath her bangs. She leaned down close to his ear and gave a small nip. "You will ZuZu, I think you just need a little encouragement. He had a feeling he knew what she meant and he prayed that he was wrong and she wasn't going to.

"Azula I don't think- Oh My God!" As she took him inch by inch she lazily licked up and down the sides and over the head. He sifted a little more to his right but he pulled Azula off and she gave him a little smirk before kissing him.

"Why'd you do that ZuZu, you seemed to be enjoying yourself." He growled and flipped them over so he was on top of her and he smirked himself.

"You know damn well why my Fire Lady."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go to chapter 3, I know I'm updating like every 3 minutes but I wrote it all last night and am just now uploading it. The last story of this little trilogy isn't finished though.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or the character, just the story that I happen to make with them.

Chapter 3:

Zuko slowly kissed down her neck and shoulder, stopping to remove her breat bindings. He stopped when he heard Azula's breathing quicken and he smirked taking a nipple on his mouth causing Azula to cry out. He did the same thing with the other before moving down her stomach and stopping at the junction between her legs. His hot breath making her squirm and arch but his strong hand held her down. "Please Zuko."

Her saying his given name was enough to drive him crazy and he furiously attacked her clit wanting to give her hat pleasure, he smirked to himself as her saw his little sister thrashing around on the bed like a chained animal. She gave a long screech and he cleaned her up giving her a kiss. Without any warning he slid in her and she gave a loud yelp of pain.

He saw the tears forming in her eyes and started to kiss them away. He started to pull out but her claw like fingernails dug into his side holding him there. "Don't even think about it ZuZu." He smiled and slowly moved moaning when her pace matched his. Her piercing scream once again heard threw out the walls and he came soon after. He rolled off her and pulled her close smirking over her head.

He was the only one that would be able to give his sister that pleasure. Now he didn't have to worry about some idiot breaking her heart. He was her brother and therefore he would always protect her, but he was now her husband and lover, and would stop at nothing to show her just how much she was loved. "I love you Azula."

She yawned and he could feel her smile in the crook of his neck. "I love you too Zuko." She said falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeats.

A/N: See Azula has a heart and is capable of loving someone. Well that's it for this installment, FireLady's surprise is next=)


End file.
